A Regret
by Aisky
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Memang hanya seorang gadis yang pantas mendapatkan cemooh dari teman-temannya. Apalagi oleh Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tapi malam ini.. kenapa Gaara begitu bertolak belakang? AU. / Mind to R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll.

A/N : Aku masih belajar... Mohon bimbingannya~!

by Aisky

* * *

CHAPTER : 1 (PROLOGUE)

~A~

"Hei! Itu dia Sabaku no Gaara!"

Banyak anak perempuan berkata seperti ini saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan Konoha School. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan mata yang terlihat seperti panda membuka pintu mobil itu dan turun. Memuncaklah sorakan anak-anak perempuan, mereka seperti melihat malaikat turun dari mobil.

Namanya Gaara. Anak dari artis dan model ternama yaitu Sabaku Karuru.

"Gaara-kun!"

Gaara berjalan tanpa menoleh ke siapa pun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, yaitu ke pintu sekolah. Gaara tak menghiraukan siapa-pun itu yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Tapi jalan yang dilewati Gaara tak semulus yang dia kira. Di depannya ada seorang gadis kecil berambut pink kemerahan memakai jaket pink dan pita pink di kepalanya menunduk di depan Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak ini. Gadis ini pun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan notif love dan mengulurkannya ke depan Gaara. Terjadilah keheningan yang padahal tadi sangat berisik oleh teriakan anak perempuan.

"Te-terimalah!" kata gadis ini enggan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengambil amplop itu. Gadis ini tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Dan kembali terjadi sorakan besar dari kumpulan anak perempuan yang terlihat cemburu. Gaara langsung berjalan melewati anak ini, dia menaiki anak tangga kecil yang digunakan untuk mencapai pintu sekolah, lalu Gaara membuang amplop yang diberikan gadis tadi ke tong sampah di sampingnya.

Gadis ini menengok ke arah Gaara. Malu. Sangat malu. Itu yang dia rasakan.

~A~

"Oi, oi, oi! Gaara!"

Seorang laki-laki sebaya berambut kuning dengan tampang kucing datang menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk keras bahu Gaara. Gaara sama sekali tidak mau memberikan respon ke anak ini. Mungkin dia pikir terlalu bodoh untuk dilakukan.

"Tak kusangkah kabar kemarin itu benar! Ternyata kau benar ingin pindah ke sini!"

Gaara menengok pelan ke teman lamanya itu, "Kalau bukan karena ibu ku, aku tak mau, Naruto."

Lelaki berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto ini tertawa tanpa alasan yang begitu jelas. Gaara sendiri hanya bersikap pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Naruto yang sibuk tertawa dan bergerak-gerak aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, banyak yang bilang Sakura memberimu surat cinta ya?" tanya Naruto sesaat.

"Hn," jawab Gaara ambigu. "Sakura yang mana?"

"Itu, perempuan manis dengan rambut pink! Yang memberimu surat tadi! Dia manis bukan?"

"Yaa... Suratnya kubuang tadi," jawab Gaara santai, "Kau menyukainya ya. Mengakulah, baka."

"Kau selalu membuat ulah!"

"Hey, jawab pertanyaan ku, kau menyukainya kan. Karena itulah kau bertanya padaku."

"Banyak omong!"

"Dasar tukang bohong."

"Jaga omonganmu, baka! Aku tak suka berbohong!"

"Kau bohong lagi."

"Dasar tukang mainin perempuan"

"Apa kau bilang, Naruto?"

Debat politik antara Gaara dan Naruto pun tak kunjung selesai dikarenakan Naruto yang tak mau mengaku dan Gaara yang menginginkan pengakuan. Sepanjang koridor mereka terus berbicara, padahal banyak perempuan yang kagum pada sosok Gaara yang dingin.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah kelas. Ya itu kelas Gaara. Naruto yang berbeda kelas dengannya, langsung pamit dan berlari ke kelasnya. Tapi Gaara tidak jadi memasuki kelasnya. Dia memilih kantor guru terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan wali kelasnya.

Tapi sialnya Gaara anak baru di sekolah itu jadi dia tidak tau dimana ruangan itu berada. Terpaksa dia harus berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Padahal Gaara paling malas berbicara ke orang yang baru dia kenal.

"Permisi. Kantor guru dimana ya?," tanya Gaara kepada seorang siswi berambut kecoklatan pendek. Tapi anak ini sibuk melihat dan mencermati wajah Gaara. "H-hey?" Gaara pun memecahkan lamunan anak itu. Sehingga anak itu menjadi salah tingkah dan dia menutupi wajahnya sesaat. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Gaara.

"Di u-ujung ko-koridor ini, sebelah kanan antara per-perpustakaan dan ru-ruang mus-musik.." jawab anak ini.

Gaara tak mengucap terima kasih, dia hanya memberi senyum tipis lalu berjalan sesuai perkataan anak tadi. Dan akhirnya dia menemui ruang yang dia cari, kantor guru. Gaara langsung masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia mencari-cari guru yang bernama, Kakashi Hatake. Setelah itu, ada meja yang bernamakan 'Kakashi Hatake', Gaara pun mendekati meja itu. Dan tak lama ada seorang pria berambut abu-abu datang. Oh mungkin dia pemilik meja ini.

"Kakashi-sensei kah?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya balik Kakashi sambil membereskan buku-buku dan kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Saya murid baru di kelas anda."

"Oh oke, kalau tak salah namamu... Sabaku Gaara?" tanya Kakashi lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara. Gaara pun mengangguk pelan tanda dia malas berbicara. Kakashi pun membawanya ke kelas. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya jam pelajaran pertama.

Gaara dan Kakashi berjalan ke kelas yang sempat ingin di masuki Gaara itu. "Jangan sungkan untuk berteman dengan anak-anak lainnya ya," pesan Kakashi saat di depan kelas. Kakashi pun membuka pintu kelas. Terlihat beberapa anak berdiri di atas meja, bergelantungan di gorden, menulis-nulis papan tulis, dan memainkan pesawat kertas. Tapi itu semua terhenti ketika para murid melihat Kakashi. Kakashi pun geleng-geleng sambil berjalan ke tengah kelas.

"Perkenalkan, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Oke Gaara, silakan duduk." Kata Kakashi memperkenalkan Gaara dengan kilat. Jadi Gaara pun tak usah berdiri terlalu lama di depan kelas kan bisa dia bilang kotor itu.

Gaara pun duduk di samping seorang perempuan berambut pink yang rasanya pernah dia lihat. Anak ini menundukan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat Gaara makin terheran-heran ada apa dengan anak ini.

"Sakura Haruno! Pelajaran telah dimulai! Jangan tidur!" pintah Kakashi sensei menunjuk anak berambut pink di sebelah Gaara itu.

Anak yang dipanggil Sakura Haruno itu pun mengangkat wajahnya, dia menengok ke arah Gaara yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi Gaara malah memalingkan wajahnya seakan enggan melihat Sakura.

"Oh, anak tadi pagi."

~A~

"Oi, oi, oi! Ku pikir Sakura anak yang tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki" Naruto memulai menggosip di tengah teman-temannya yang sedang makan. Sekarang jam istirahat jadi wajar kalau mereka sedang makan dan sebebasnya berinteraksi dengan teman yang lain.

"Bahkan ku kira dia bingung dengan gendernya, antara laki-laki atau perempuan!" lanjut lelaki yang bernama Kiba ini sambil memainkan garpu-nya. Yang dilanjutkan oleh tawaan.

"Memang seburuk itu dirinya?" tanya Gaara tenang.

"Sebenarnya, tidak juga. Tapi kau tau kan? Dia terlalu polos, kadang dia bisa saja dikerjai oleh satu kelas. Dia pun pernah kita kerjai kan! Haha bahkan sering!" balas Naruto sambil menatap geng-nya yaitu dirinya, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Dan mungkin Gaara akan jadi member geng ke-empat mereka jika Gaara terus berada di sana.

"Ya dikatakan dia terlalu lemah," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin coba mem-_bully _ dirinya? Ini menyenangkan!" ujar Naruto menjitak Gaara tanpa alasan.

"Hn," Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah! Aku, Shikamaru dan Kiba akan ke kelasmu saat bel pulang nanti!"

"Aaa..Kenapa aku harus ikut serta." Keluh Shikamaru dengan penuh kemalasan.

~A~

Sinar matahari yang tadinya menyinari muka bumi Jepang perlahan menghilang, warna kuning yang begitu panas berubah menjadi orange dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Indahnya!

"Psstt! Sabaku baka!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning alias Naruto dari depan pintu kelasnya secara diam-diam. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa Naruto memanggilnya langsung datang dan menghampiri Naruto dengan muka datar tanpa semangat sama sekali.

"Bagaimana? Jadi tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya jadi."

"Kemana guru mu?"

"Tidak datang."

"Sekarang saja ya?"

"Yaa bolehlah."

"Jadi begini. Kau suruh Sakura untuk ke kamar mandi perempuan sekarang, bilang kalau Ino terkunci di kamar mandi dan tidak ada yang mau masuk karena dilarang Ino!" bisik Naruto sambil menjewer Gaara lagi-lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin Gaara sangat menggemaskan!

"Ino?"

"Ya! itu sahabatnya dulu, sekarang entahlah. Ayolah cepat, Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah bersiap-siap"

"Kau saja ah. Aku tak mengerti."

"Ah baka!"

Gaara pun ditarik keluar. Dan Naruto memberi isyarat agar Gaara pergi ke kamar mandi perempuan untuk menemui Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sudah siap. Naruto pun kembali ke incaran, yaitu Sakura yang sibuk menulis di mejanya. Naruto menyelonong masuk dan menggebrak meja Sakura lalu memberikan senyum yang mantap. Sejenak kelas yang ribut jadi hening dibuatnya.

"Sakura! Tadi kata Kakashi sensei, Ino terkunci di kamar mandi. Dan Kakashi sensei meminta ku untuk memanggil mu!" kata Naruto sedikit memelan.

"Be-benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Iya! Cepatlah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mandi perempuan. Dan Sakura pun tak menyadari kalau ada Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berusaha ngumpat di tangga. Karena sebelum kamar mandi, ada tangga untuk naik ke lantai tiga dan turun ke lantai satu.

Setelah melihat sang korban memasuki kamar mandi. Kiba langsung beraksi, dia mendorong Shikamaru hingga terguling-guling di tangga dan dia mendekati kamar mandi. "Loh? Kuncinya mana nih?" tanya Kiba. Di belakang, Gaara dengan tenang meraih sebuah kunci yang terjatuh di dekatnya lalu melempar ke arah Kiba yang udah cekikikan. Kiba pun mengunci kamar mandi itu.

"Biar lebih seru, kuncinya sembunyiin." Kata Gaara meraih kembali kunci itu lalu melemparnya sembarang.

Mereka pun tertawa-tawa meski Gaara tak tertawa sama sekali, dia hanya memberi senyum tipis ke temannya itu. Sementara itu terlihat dari kejauhan tampang bodoh Naruto yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa yang membuat Gaara dan Kiba malu.

"Oi, oi, oi! Hehe! Sekarang apa?"

=TBC=

Ahh~ akhirnya kesampaian buat GaaSaku walau setengah jadi.

Di chapter kedua nanti aku bakal berusaha menuangkan semua ini otak ke dalam tulisan ini. Jadi tolong REVIEW nya biar aku bisa makin semangat! Aku juga butuh saran dan kritik dari senpai-senpai sekalian ._. soalnya aku rasa ini aja masih banyak kesalahan.

Review ne jangan mampir baca aja ^^ /bow/


	2. A Regret

Akhirnya chapter 2 woo~ mau bales-bales review dulu ya~

**_East Robo : ya! aku memang sengaja membuat Sakura lugu terlebih dahulu~ nanti sifat galaknya akan keluar hahaha_**

**_Nabilla : yaa~ aku saat ini menyembunyikan Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk SasuSaku nanti haha, mungkin di chap 3!_**

**_CassieYJN : So passti! :3_**

**_Fujisaki Haesura : Ya aku emang sengaja kok senpai ._. nanti dunia akan terbalik~_**

**_AishaMath : ah iya memang ada yang tertinggal. Aku memang sering bingung memberi tanda itu ._. terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku! _**

**_Arakafsya Uchiha : ehehe ._.v pembullyan tak selamanya berlangsung kok ~ ya mungkin Gaara akan menyesal, mungkin.. _**

**_Guest : udah di update :p semoga suka! 3_**

Btw, maaf buat yang minta Sakura berhenti melugukan diri ._. mungkin next chapter mulai keliatan sangarnya (?).

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll.

A/N : Aku masih belajar... Mohon bimbingannya~!

CHAPTER : 2

~A~

"Oi, oi, oi! Hehe! Sekarang apa?"

Naruto berhenti di depan Kiba dan Gaara. Melihat situasi sekitar apa ada yang melihat kelakuan mereka kali ini.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Naruto ke dua temannya itu. "Shi-shikamaru mana!?" Naruto terkejut kebingungan. Karena yang pertama kali Naruto pikir kan adalah Shikamaru ikut terkunci di dalam. Tapi semua khayalan Naruto lebur begitu Gaara menunjuk Shikamaru yang terlihat tidur-tiduran di tangga.

_Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi.._

"Ino-_pig_?"

Sakura memanggil-manggil temannya itu seraya membuka satu persatu pintu yang ada di sana. Tapi tak ada daya, semua pintu di sana kosong. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia baru sadar dia kembali di-_bully_. Sakura pun kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi dia kesusahkan membuka pintu. Dia heran kenapa pintu nya susah di buka.

"Kok keras!"

Keluhnya beberapa kali sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu. Tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Sakura mulai ketakutan dan merasa panik karena dia baru sadar lagi kalau dia di-_bully_ kembali. Kini Sakura hanya bisa diam merenung betapa bodohnya dia di dalam sana.

_Kembali ke Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru.._

"Itu belum pem_bully_an."

Komentar Gaara merasa belum puas. Sudah mengunci, lalu membuang kuncinya, dan dia masih merasa kurang puas atas perbuatannya dan temannya itu.

"Lalu mau apalagi?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul Shikamaru yang kesusahan berjalan.

Gaara pun berjalan lebih cepat ke ujung koridor. Dia lihat sebuah alat pemadam listrik. Jika tombol itu dipencet, maka semua listrik di lantai dua ini akan mati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung memencet tombol itu dan berlari.

Naruto yang kaget langsung melempar Shikamaru ke Kiba dan dia langsung berlari. Kiba sendiri yang terkejut langsung menyeret Shikamaru. Mereka langsung berlari ke kelas masing-masing sambil tertawa-tawa. Walau Gaara masih berekspreksi datar sedatar datarnya.

Kini Sakura sendirian di kamar mandi, dengan kegelapan karena listrik dimatikan. Oh sungguh kasian.

Gaara kembali ke kelasnya yang gelap karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia memasang tampang tak tau apa yang terjadi. Dia duduk di bangku-nya dengan amat tenang. Lalu Gaara memasang heatset di kedua telinganya itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Berkhayal..

Itu yang sering kali dia lakukan secara diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk kepala Gaara dengan pulpen, dan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Gaara yang merasa sedikit kesal mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat. Oh. Tidak. Itu Tsunade-sensei bersama Sakura yang sedang menutupi mukanya dengan rambut indahnya itu.

Banyak yang mengatakan semua murid yang dimarahi Tsunade langsung taubat keesokannya. Dan mungkin kan Gaara akan seperti itu?

Tsunade menarik pergelangan Gaara dan Sakura. Sekilas, Sakura tampak takut dengan tatapan Gaara yang melihatnya begitu menerkam. Di ruangan Tsunade sudah ada Naruto, Kiba dan juga Shikamaru duduk dengan manis. Ruangan itu cukup menyeramkan, lebih tepatnya ke ruang BK.

Di ruang BK, Sakura sesekali melirik keempat anak itu yang menatapnya tajam penuh dendam.

"Siapa yang mengunci Sakura!"

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua saling menatap dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kecuali Gaara yang terlihat begitu tenang. Pertanyaan Tsunade kembali dipertanyakan dengan suara yang makin kencang membuat keempat anak ini seperti diikat di kandang harimau. Tapi akhirnya Gaara pun mengangkat tangannya seraya berkata dia yang mengunci.

Tsunade makin sangar, AC yang harusnya menjadi pendingin saja tidak mempan dengan aura-nya yang panas.

"Kau anak baru itu 'kan! Kenapa kau berani menjahili temanmu sendiri!"

Gaara enggan menjawab. Toh dia hanya mengikuti temannya yang lain.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Kiba!," kata Tsunade keras yang membuat pemilik nama itu jantungan bukan main. "Sekarang kalian bersihkan lapangan! Sekarang!" pintah Tsunade. Ketiga anak ini langsung berlarian keluar. Ruang pun kembali hening. Oh tambahan, suara tangis Sakura.

'_Anak cengeng tak bisa diam.' _Batin Gaara melihat Sakura yang terus menangis.

"Jadi kenapa kau lakukan itu? Merasa penguasa? Atau tak tau aturan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menggepalkan pensilnya yang membuat makin sangar.

"Maafkan aku Sensei."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku! Minta maaf pada Haruno!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya tanda malas. Dia menggereskan bangkunya sedikit agar sejajar dengan Sakura. "Maaf,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Gaara pikir ya itu berarti ini sudah selesai bukan?

"Sekarang bantu ketiga teman mu bersihkan lapangan!"

~A~

_Srekk.. Srek.._

Kiba terus menyapu ujung lapangan dengan tatapan kosong karena terlalu lelah. Wajar saja lapangan mereka itu sangat luas. Ditambah Naruto yang hanya jongkok dan mengambil dedaunan di bawah pohon dan Shikamaru yang menyapu dengan malas. Gaara pun hanya memasang tampang datar meski terlihat begitu tekun membersihkannya.

"Oi, oi, oi! Aku lelah." Keluh Naruto merubah posisi jongkoknya menjadi tiduran.

"Bisa kah kau tidak berkata 'oi, oi, oi'? aku bahkan lelah mendengar itu." Balas Shikamaru sambil melempar serokan yang berisi daun yang sudah ia kumpulkan ke arah Naruto.

"Sialan! Kumpulkan ini kembali!"

"Kau saja sana,"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi," ucap Kiba langsung ngacir memasuki sekolahnya, begitu juga Shikamaru dan Naruto yang tampaknya juga ingin ke kamar mandi.

Kini Gaara sendirian ditengah ketenangan sore. Daun-daun kembali bertiup terbawa angin. Meski kesal, Gaara tetap saja menyembunyikan rasa kesal itu.

Menyapu di tengah lapangan, sendirian, tatapan kosong.

"Ehm... Hei," sapa suara seorang perempuan yang tampaknya memerhatikan Gaara.

Gaara menengok ke sumber suara, ternyata itu Sakura. Gaara tak memperdulikan mau apa perempuan itu sekarang. Dia kembali menyapu.

"Kau marah?"

Gaara kembali menengok,"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa."

Percakapan datar itu mulai tak disukai Gaara. Sebab, Gaara mulai berjalan menjauh Sakura.

"Maaf karena aku mengadu pada Tsunade sensei,"

"Tak apa," Gaara menjawabnya tanpa menengok. Alias membelakangi Sakura, "Kenapa kau di sini. Menanggu."

"A-aku hanya ingin men-menjelaskan yang ta-tadi,"

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit setelah Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru berlari ke kelas mereka.._

_Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan lemas. Berharap kalau ada manusia yang lewat dan bersedia membuka-kannya pintu. Sampai akhirnya ada suara seorang wanita bertanya pada Sakura._

"_Hei? Siapa di dalam?"_

"_S-Sakura! Tolong! Tolong aku! Aku terkunci di sini dan di sini begitu gelap!"_

"_Menyinggirlah dari pintu!"_

_Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan pelan menjauh dari pintu. Dan tanpa diduga pintu itu langsung patah karena didobrak. Tsunade sensei menyelamatkan Sakura. _

"_Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tak menemukan kuncinya makanya aku dobrak," jelas Tsunade, "Siapa yang melakukan ini, hah?"_

_Karena Sakura mendengar suara Naruto tertawa-tawa dan teriak, Sakura pun memberi tahu kalau Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini. Lalu saat Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto, Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru yang melakukan, dan saat Shikamaru ditanya dia menunjuk Kiba, dan akhirnya Kiba berkata Gaara yang melakukan. Sehingga keempatnyanya di seret ke BK._

_.  
_

_._

_._

"Ja-jadi seperti itu," jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudah."

Gaara tak peduli dengan anak ini. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya agar dia bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke kelasnya dan pulang.

Beberapa anak melihat Gaara sendirian menyapu di lapangan. Menimbulkan rasa iba dan ingin menolong Gaara atas dasar 'modus'. Tapi begitu turun ke bawah, melihat tatapan Tsunade yang menjaga, nyali mereka menghilang.

Sakura sendiri menemui Gaara dan kawan kawan hanya ingin menjelaskan, dan itu pun atas persetujuan Tsunade.

~A~

Kringg...Kringgg

Bel pulang telah tiba. Murid-murid dari ada yang berjalan sampai berlari seakan dikeras monster pun ada. Suasana sore ini sangat ricuh karena para perempuan yang bisa dibilang fans dari Gaara langsung ingin mengejar Gaara dan bertanya ada apa sampai dia menyapu lapangan.

Gaara sendiri, yang sudah menduga kalau bakal dikerubungi langsung bertindak cepat. Ia mengambil tas dan berjalan santai ke parkiran sekolah. Di sana sudah ada bodyguard dan supir yang telah menunggunya.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Gaara hanya memperhatikan jalanan. Dia membayangan apa yang akan terjadi esok, hari pertama saja sudah disuruh menyapu. Apalagi kedua?

Tapi lamunannya terhenti karena melihat sosok anak perempuan berambut pink di sebuah kedai toko. Gaara yang merasa pernah melihat anak itu langsung membenarkan posisinya, tapi telat, mobilnya terlalu cepat sehingga dia tak bisa melihat begitu jelas.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gaara langsung melempar tasnya ke sofa dan tiduran di sana.

"Gaara, bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya seorang wanita, oh itu adalah Sabaku Karuru alias Ibu-nya.

"Cukup buruk."

Karuru mendekati Gaara sehingga Gaara harus merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk agar Ibunya itu dapat duduk. Dengan tampang masam tentunya, karena merasa terganggu.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah," ujar Karuru membelai kepala anaknya ini.

"Aaa.., panjang."

Gaara langsung berdiri menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dengan segera dia sedikit berlarian menaiki anak tangga.

Di kamarnya, Gaara langsung berebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Lalu berbolak-balik atau bahasa gaulnya 'mengulet'. Setelah puas, dia melepas bajunya dan bercermin. Merasa tampan mungkin?. Setelah itu dia menarik handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

~A~

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Gaara- sama? Ada tamu,"

Seorang pelayan berkata dari depan kamarnya itu. Gaara yang baru saja selesai mandi, langsung memakai pakaiannya dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat siapa tamu di malam seperti ini.

"Oi, oi, oi!"

Oh tidak itu Naruto. Gaara yang tadinya bertampang datar langsung masam kembali.

"Mau apa kau malam-malam seperti ini," tanya Gaara sembari duduk di sofa dekat Naruto.

"Tidak mau apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya memastikan ini!"

Naruto mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop pink bernotif love. Yang mengingatkan Gaara pada kejadian tadi pagi. Gaara memandang amplop itu dengan tampang datar walau sebenarnya terkejut.

"Ja-jangan mengeluarkan itu di sini!"

Gaara meraih amplop itu lalu memasukannya ke tas Naruto. Lalu menyekap Naruto dan membawanya keluar rumah. Para pelayan Gaara tampak heran dengan Gaara yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Gaara- sama, ingin kemana?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aa.., aku ingin makan di luar. Tolong bilang pada Ibu-ku aku sedang mengambil buku yang tertinggal."

Pesan Gaara yang diikuti anggukan para pelayannya. Gaara pun membawa Naruto menjauh dari rumahnya. Lalu melepaskan Naruto yang terlihat sesak nafas.

"Uhuk..uhuk!," Naruto terbatuk-batuk, "He-hei! Kenapa kau menyekapku hah? Aku bukan maling!"

"Kalau tak ku sekap kau akan berteriak-teriak."

"Hahh.. Memangnya kenapa kalau surat itu aku keluarkan di sana?"

"Aku tak mau ada yang lihat amplop aneh itu, selain itu... ah sudahlah!"

"Anak aneh. Jadi kau mau mentraktirku kan?"

"Yaa.."

Gaara berjalan pasrah besama Naruto yang terus berbicara. Terus dan terus tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti di sebuah kedai. Ya, itu kedai yang ia lihat tadi sore saat perjalanan pulang.

Gaara memasuki kendai itu. Ternyata itu kedai ramen yang membuat Naruto makin gila.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang tertata begitu rapih.

"Aku boleh pesan banyak kan?," tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Yeah! Pesan ramen nya tiga ya!"

"Kita dua."

"Tapi aku mau dua!"

Datanglah seorang perempuan yang Gaara lihat tadi sore. Ternyata itu Sakura. Di sisi lain, Gaara menyesal kenapa seharian ini dia bertemu Sakura lagi dan lagi. Tapi di sisi lainnya lagi, dia merasa sedikit kagum.

"Na-naruto, Gaara-kun?"

"Ehhh? Sakura? Kenapa kau di sini? Kau ingin makan juga?"

"A-aku menjaga toko ini" jawab Sakura sambil melirik Gaara.

Gaara yang merasa terlirik, hanya berakting membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ah iya! Aku pesan mie ramennya tiga!"

"B-Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya."

Sakura berbalik badan, menyampaikan permintaan Naruto pada Ayahnya yang sedang merebus mie untuk ramen. Naruto sendiri sibuk melihat daftar menu yang tersedia gambar-gambar ramen.

"Hei, berikan aku surat tadi."

Gaara membuka topik. Tapi mungkin Naruto tidak mendengarnya, jadi Gaara langsung menyambarnya dari tas Naruto. Lalu Gaara melihat sekitarnya, apa ada Sakura atau tidak. Setelah itu Gaara membuka amplop itu perlahan.

_Dear Sabaku no Gaara-kun._

_..._

"I-ini ramen nya~!"

Sakura datang sambil menaruh tiga mangkok di hadapan Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara sendiri langsung menyembunyikan amplop itu ke kolong meja.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Naruto kencang.

"..Sama-sama"

Gaara melirik ke Sakura yang masih berdiri, "Terima kasih."

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung jantungan. Merasa jiwanya telah terbang kedunia lain. Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Saking gugupnya.

"S-sa-sama sama,"

Sakura langsung berjalan cepat . Dia menutupi mukanya merasa tak percaya Gaara berkata itu padanya.

"Hem.. Tumben kau mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil memegang sumpitnya.

"Entahlah. Dia berbeda."

"Maksudmu?," tanya Naruto dengan tampang jahil. "Kau mulai tertarik dengannya ya?" godanya.

Gaara tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Dia memilih untuk memakan ramennya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum itu, surat dari Sakura tadi pagi sudah ia kantongi agar tidak hilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah 25 mangkuk ramen telah dihabisi oleh Naruto. Dia merasa begitu kenyang dan merasa tak kuat untuk berjalan. Padahal kedai ramen Sakura ini sudah mau tutup karena sudah cukup malam. Tapi karena Ayah Sakura melihat ada Gaara sang anak artis dan Naruto teman akrab Sakura, jadi Ayahnya masih membuka toko itu.

Tak lama Sakura keluar membawa rantang. Gaara tiba-tiba tergerak, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura.

"Mau.. Mau kemana?"

"A-aku?"

"Ya siapa lagi."

"A-aku ma-mau ke ru-rumah Ino"

"Sendirian?" tanya Gaara sambil memperhatikan rantang yang dibawa Sakura.

"..Iya"

"Aku ikut. Aku bosan menunggu Naruto bisa berjalan."

Gaara pun mengikuti Sakura berjalan. Walau Naruto sudah berteriak-teriak jangan tinggalkan nya sendirian, Gaara tetap saja bejalan dengan tenang. Sakura pun mulai merasa kecanggungan saat berjalan dengan Gaara. Ya jarak mereka tak 10 langkah seperti biasanya, tapi hanya bersebelahan.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang berani membuka topik pembicaraan. Diam... Diam... dan terus diam.

Sampai akhirnya tiba di rumah Ino.

"Permisi.."

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Lalu dia menengok ke arah jendela untuk memastikan ada orang di sana.

"Memangnya dia ada di rumah?" tanya Gaara.

"Y-Ya biasanya sih dia selalu di rumah,"

Seorang lelaki sebaya dengan Gaara keluar dari rumah Ino.

"Loh? Gaara? Sakura? Ngapain?!" tanya anak ini, ternyata itu Shikamaru. Anak pemalas yang selalu bersama Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat Shikamaru langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Nga-ngapain kau di rumah perempuan malam-malam begini?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"K-Kau sendiri kenapa bersama Sakura?!"

"Heii! Berisik," kata seorang perempuan dari dalam. "Eh? Sakura? Gaara? Ayo masuk!" ajak perempuan ini, ternyata itu sang pemilik rumah alias si Ino dengan muka kemerahan. Mungkin malu.

Di dalam rumah, lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu, Shikamaru yang tadinya mau pulang terpaksa duduk lagi. Gaara yang cuman mau nunggu di luar juga terpaksa masuk. Mereka berdua sama-sama memasang tampang menahan malu walau berbeda. Dengan arti, Shikamaru menahan malu sambil memijit pelan jidatnya. Sementara Gaara sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau berasa Gaara?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Ssh! Sudahlah, aku ke sini hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," Sakura menyerahkan rantang tadi. "Itu dari Ayahku. Aku juga tak tau apa isinya. Yang jelas Ayahku menyuruh ku mengantarkannya padamu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih!"

Ino memegang rantang itu lalu menaruhnya di sampingnya.

"Jadi kenapa kalian bisa bersama ke sini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"K-kau ba-banyak tanya!"

"Aku hanya mengantarnya ke sini. Lagipula Naruto terlalu lama membuatku menunggu." jelas Gaara.

"I-iya! Kau sendiri kenapa bersama Shikamaru?!"

"Aku mengantarkan buku Fisika nya saja," jelas Shikamaru.

Dan akhirnya semua memilih untuk pulang daripada semua terungkap. Terungkap? Apanya? Modusnya~

Shikamaru tadinya meminta Gaara menemaninya, karena kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah yaitu belok ke kiri. Tapi Gaara beralasan bahwa ada Naruto di kedai Sakura. Jadi Gaara harus ke kedai itu dulu baru pulang. Shikamaru pun akhirnya berjalan sendiri. Dan Gaara bersama Sakura kembali. Lagi lagi tak ada yang mau membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ga-gaara- kun."

"Hn,"

"Bo-boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?" ucap Gaara sambil menengok pelan ke Sakura.

"Kenapa ka-kau begitu baik pa-pada ku se-sekarang?"

Gaara terhenti sesaat. "Err. Aku hanya merasa bersalah soal tadi siang."

"Oh ba-baiklah."

Mereka pun berhenti di kedai Sakura. Nampaknya sosok Naruto kembali menghilang dari kedai itu. Mungkin dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah membayar, Gaara langsung pamit pulang.

"Hati hati.. Ga-gaara- kun!"

"Hn," jawab Gaara membalikan badan.

Terlihat jelas Sakura tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara yang tadi siang begitu jahat dan kini begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Membuat Sakura makin salah tingkah dan makin mengidolakan sosok Gaara.

~A~

"Gaara! Kau kalau mau pergi bilang dulu sama Ibu! Jangan seenaknya pergi dan pulang begitu larut!"

Ibu Gaara mulai mengomel-ngomel begitu tau Gaara sudah sampai rumah. Gaara sendiri hanya meng-iya-kan apa saja yang dikatakan Ibunya itu. Dan Gaara langsung pergi ke kamarnya, lalu menguncinya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Lalu merasakan empuknya kasurnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan surat Sakura. Gaara langsung duduk dan mengecek kantongnya. Ternyata masih ada, Gaara kembali dengan posisi tiduran lalu membuka surat itu.

_Dear Sabaku no Gaara-kun.._

_Begitu aku tau kau bersekolah di sini. Aku sangat senang. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan tolong balas surat ini, aku tunggu jawabannya._

"Apa.."

Gaara sendiri, itu bukan hal yang pertama kali untuknya. Sudah banyak anak yang mengirimkannya surat macam itu. Tapi Gaara cukup terkejut karena itu surat dari seorang Sakura Haruno yang terkenal atas sifat anehnya.

Ia pun membalikkan surat itu, lalu menulis sebuah kata. Setelah itu dia melipatnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Dan memasukannya ke tas sekolah.

=TBC=

Mohon bimbingannya. /bow/

Dan, **review** nya please :D, Jangan asal mampir aja D:


End file.
